Earth, Wind, And Fire!
Earth, Wind, And Fire! is the third episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill, Scott and Madi at Cinnabar Island. Scott: It smells like Coconuts! Madi: Yeah! It's so cool! Scott: So Madi, wanna battle now? Madi: Are you serious!? We just got here! Scott: PLEEEEEEEEEASE!? Jill: You'd better do it, Madi. It's the only way you can get him to stop annoying you. Scott: It's so true. Madi: Nah! I wanna get settled in first! Scott pokes Madi's shoulder everytime he talks. Scott: Battle me, battle me, battle me, battle me, battle me, battle me, battle me, battle me- Madi: FINE! Scott: Yay! Over here. Scott draws a line in the sand with his finger. Madi: Go, Ponyta! Madi throws up a Pokeball, and a white beam of light glimmers out, eventually forming into a Ponyta. Ponyta: Pony! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott: Gooooooo Octillery! Scott releases Octillery from its ball. Octillery: Octoo! Jill: The 3-on-3 battle starts.... NOW! Madi: Ponyta, use Stomp! Ponyta charges towards Octillery, raises a leg, and puts all of its energy into that leg, and slams it down onto Octillery. Octilery: Oct! Scott: Don't take THAT! Use Hydro Pump! Octillery fires a powerful blast of water, which strikes Ponyta, and falls back on two legs. Madi: Ooh! Your good! Scott: Well I DO have six badges! Madi: Use the Power of Fire! Use Flame Wheel! Ponyta runs toward Octillery, and its whole body becomes enveloped in flames. Scott: Counter it with Ice Beam! Octillery unleashes a powerful Ice Beam attack, freezing Ponyta completely. Madi: WHAT!? HOW DO YOU FREEZE FLAMES? Scott: It's because I'm good! Duh! Jill: Oh brother! Scott: Now, use Octazooka! Octillery releases a shining blue orb of water, which turns into a orange blast of energy, and it strikes Ponyta, and knocks it out. Madi: Noooo! Scott: Ha! Madi: You did great, my pretty little Ponyta, you only lost because of TYPE DISADVANTAGE! Take a good rest! Ponyta returns to its ball. Scott: You too, Octillery. You did great, by the way! Octillery also returns to its ball. Scott: Perfect training for my Gym! Madi: I guess THIS is goof training for my first Gym, too! Scott: So what Pokemon are you doing next? Madi: Like i'm gonna tell you! You choose first! Scott: Fine, go, Abra! Jill: Why Abra? Scott: It needs experiance. Madi: What IS that? Madi reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a Pokedex that looks just like Scott's, except it is colored pink. Madi's Pokedex: Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Teleport is the only move it can learn. Madi: It can only learn Teleport? How is THAT usefull? Go, Butterfree! Madi throws a Pokeball into the air, and with a beam of red light, a Butterfree pops out. Butterfree: Buuuterfree! Madi: Use Gust! Butterfree starts flapping its wings, creating a strong gust of wind, which simply blows some dirt towards Abra. Scott: What was that supposed to do? Bulbasaur and Eevee cheer on Scott, doing little dances. Eevee: Eevee! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Madi: I expected it to do more... Scott: USE.... Um..... Madi: How about a Psybeam! Butterfree's eyes glow purple, and it releases a multicolored beam from its mouth. Scott: Teleport out of the way! Abra glows white, and teleports to behind Butterfree, avoiding the attack. Scott: Nice! Madi: Show off the power of wind, with WHIRLWIND! No WAY you can miss! Butterfree: Butterfree! Butterfree flaps its wings so hard, that its wings look blurry, and an extremely powerful wind is created, and Abra is pushed backwards into a Palm Tree, and it slides down, unconcious. Scott: Awwww! Return! Scott holds outs Abra's ball, and it returns with a red beam. Madi: HA! Scott: You just got lucky! Abra hasn't been any much battles! Madi: I don't think it's called luck, I'm pretty sure it's called SKILL. Scott: Whatever. Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur runs on. Bulbasaur: Bulba, saur! Madi: I'll stick with Butterfree! Scott: Alright, USE SEED BOMB! Bulbasaur opens its mouth, forming a glowing white sphere, which quickly turns into a green ball, and it flies through the air and knock Butterfree to the ground. Scott: No! That was an Energy Ball attack! Madi: Don't take that, Butterfree! Get up and use Aerial Ace! Butterfree begins flying towards Bulbasaur, swirls in the air, and then becomes engulfed with streaks of white light, and it slams itself into the Bulbasaur, only doing a little bit of damage. Madi: WHAT!? THAT USUALLY KNOCKS THEM ALL OUT!? Scott: Maybe from your standars, but when you are tough, it doesn't do much! Razor Leaf attack! Bulbasaur: Bul! Multiple sharp leaves shoot out of Bulbasaur's bulb, and they slice up Butterfree's wings, making it unable to fly. Madi: GAH! Scott: Now use Vine Whip! Two vines extend out of Bulbasaur's bulb, and it begins using them to whip Butterfree, eventually causing it to faint. Jill: Aw man! Again! Scott: Ya only got one Pokemon left! Madi: Yeah! Madi returns Butterfree. Madi: Go, Diglett! Madi throws up a ball, with a Diglett popping out. Diglett: Diglett! Scott: Pffft. Easy! Octillery, your turn again! Scott releases his Octillery once more, and the battle continues. Scott: USE HYDRO PUMP! Octilllery launches a powerful Hydro Pump, which instantly knock outs Diglett. Scott: Was that REALLY that easy? Madi: Hey! To be fair, I caught it RIGHT before I got on the ship, so It hasn't even battled yet! Scott: Whaaaatever! Jill: We should get going to a Pokemon Center now. THEN we can relax. Madi: Okay.... Scott: Hopefully my cast can be taken off! Madi: What happend, anyway? Scott: It's a loooong story. Category:Episodes